Evil innocent
by kickers-ej
Summary: Hiei had all the power in the world, but having power over Kurama is something else.Watch out guys, Hiei's having his revenge, Youko style!
1. Chapter 1

EVIL INNOCENT

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: me no own yuyu hakusho.

Notes: a kurama x hiei fic with OOCness abound.

* * *

**Phase 1: Exploiting Kurama**

Hiei loves power. And the fact that he himself is one of the most powerful demons in all 3 worlds makes it all the better. The fact that he had a group of powerful friends was also a plus. He also hates ningens. To him those unworthy creatures were just placed in this world as some kind of ornament, to make the world look prettier. And this is true if one was to observe his best friend, Kurama, or in human language, Shuuichi Minamino. Kurama was drop dead gorgeous (even though Hiei will not admit it out loud), admired by many. With his flowing crimson hair and sparkling emerald eyes…you get it.

However, Hiei couldn't help but to be intrigued by the conversation that was taking place under the tree in which he was currently residing. Although the ones that were having the conversation were two ningens.

"Really, it was fun to see him get so jealous, just because I said that I was molested by some random dude on the street,"

"Oh,Gina! How evil of you!"

"Hey, I just wanted to see if he had any feelings for me. It's that or we remain best friends,"

"And frame an innocent man?"

" Heheh, I'll admit, it was kinda evil. But, feeling protected and having such power over someone sure was worth it. Now if I had a grudge against someone, I'll just sic him on them!"

Hiei heard what he needed to hear, and leapt towards Kurama's house. Was it true that having power over someone else is really that nice? Is it any different from having your own power? Being protected is a sign of weakness, is it not? And using someone's services if you wanted to beat someone else, don't you have to pay them or something? All in all, Hiei wanted to try these new founding of his.

Reaching the kitsune's window, Hiei tapped lightly on the glass before he was greeted by the brilliant smile that Kurama always put on when greeting him. It made him feel all giddy and warm at the same time.

"May I help you Hiei?" Kurama gestured for the fire youkai to have a seat on his bed and taking the space next to it.

"Kurama, you will protect me if I was in trouble, won't you?" It came as a sudden question and already Hiei could see that Kurama was in panic mode.

_Hn. I guess it really is fun to have such power over someone else, but to what extent…_

"What's wrong Hiei? Did someone hurt you?" frantically Kurama eyed Hiei all over, searching or signs of injury. Hiei, amazed at this sudden discovery, decided to play along.

"A man molested me on the way here, and I couldn't do anything to him because he was a ningen…"

"WHAT!!" Kurama's eyes instantly flashed gold, indicating that he was willing to tap into Youko's power if needed. '_I'll slice the idiot who dared touch my cute Hiei-chan'_

"Where did he touched you, Hiei?" Kurama calmly asked, a vein popping at his forehead.

Hiei didn't answer, but touched his behind and blushing slightly. Kurama once said that no one should be groped on their behind because it was sexual harassment, and he intended to go all out in this little act of his. Immediately he could see that Kurama was already at the pinnacle of losing control. He felt a surge of power like nothing before coursed through his body. It was exhilarating! Such control!

_Wow. I guess the female ningen does have a point. It felt, nice having such authority over someone else. I feel so invincible!_

Kurama, meanwhile, was having several alternatives as to how this pervert should die by his hands. They all had one thing in common, and that is to end in slow, torturous, painful deaths. Taking deep breaths, he asked Hiei who dared to lay a hand on him and Hiei just named some random guy he saw on the park.

"Wait here Hiei, while I uh- attend some business. When I get back we'll have some sweet snow okay?"

_Wo-hoo! Not only will some innocent ningen get beaten to death, I'll get sweet snow as well!_

Hiei nodded and chewed his bottom lip. As soon as Kurama leapt out of his window, he grinned malevolently. This could be used to his advantage.

_And now…to get back all those other idiots that got on my nerves…beginning with the idiot…heheheheheh_

* * *

Hey guys! just another thing that came to me when i was asleep. I could practically see Kurama's panic face! And Hiei, smirking to himself. Please, r n r! Thanks!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

EVIL INNOCENT

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: me no own yuyu hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter 2- One By One, thou shall fall**

One look and one could already tell that Kurama felt something for Hiei. Kurama would say it was an itsy bitsy crush. Kurama always thought that it was totally normal for him to worry his head off when Hiei managed to get himself hurt, or get jealous every time Hiei disappeared to work for Mukuro. He also KNOWS that it was nature to ogle Hiei's slim, fit, muscular body when his shirt was off and dreamt of said Hiei at night that would make the pervert-est pervert blush hard. He also..

Okay. Who was he kidding? He was practically obsessed with Hiei.

So naturally, when Hiei came that night, looking embarrassed (and cute, lick-able and grope-able) and seeking his protection, he would just have to comply. Nobody freaking touches his Hiei, much less grope his ass, and gets away with it. When he got to the park, he beat the described random guy Hiei described (innocent too, but he doesn't know it) to a pulp, not even bothering to give the guy a chance to protect himself.

He came back looking proud, escorted HIS Hiei to the kitchen and proceeded to feed the small demon with ice- cream, occasionally rubbing off 'imaginary' ice-cream from Hiei's face. When Hiei left later, he slumped onto the bed, hugging his bolster close, wishing it was Hiei. He fell asleep in complete peace.

* * *

Hiei rested upon the tree outside Kurama's window and watched as the redhead fell asleep. He was beginning to doubt that what he was doing is wrong, and he shouldn't be taking advantage of Kurama's trust like that. It wasn't like Kurama to just beat someone without an explanation, and with his jagan he himself witnessed the annihilation of the guy he randomly described.

What does it all mean?

He realized that he liked having Kurama protecting him; it felt as if Kurama cared about him. He too realized that, he liked having Kurama serve him food, Kurama's quiet company and gaze upon him. He wanted to have all of Kurama's smiles. He wanted Kurama's undivided attention.

He wanted Kurama himself.

He shook his head, feeling selfish. He knew that he shouldn't act, feel this way. Kurama had a lot of friends he would willingly die to protect, and Hiei was just one of the many.

_Let me enjoy this while I can kitsune…_tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

Kuwabara perspired profusely, watching Hiei's every move carefully. His sixth sense tingled, alerting him that danger was nearby. There was something about Hiei's attitude that made him weary. Hiei was sitting way too close to him for comfort and didn't attempt to kill him when he talked to Yukina.

Abruptly, his train of thought was killed when he saw Hiei motioned for him to follow. He gulped in air and see if anyone was seeing any of this, so that when he was gone for too long, they would know it was Hiei whom had killed him. But nobody was even in the same room as them, having chosen to be in the main room to chill out. Even Yukina had gone to the kitchen for some drinks.

Drats! He was gonna be killed. He followed silently, hoping that Hiei would make his death less painful.

CRASH!!! A vase fell from one of the shelves. He looked from his mental dilemma to see Hiei, in torn shirt, kicking furniture and things so that the room was in a mess. He also noted that this was the back room, furthest from the rest.

Furthest from help.

But why was Hiei smashing other things and not his face?

"Hei, Hiei? You uh, okay?" he gulped as he was met with a smile from the demon._ Oh my god! He's nuts! That means I can woo Yukina-chan without interference! Woo-hoo!_ Drool formed in his mouth, and his face blushed red.

When he snapped back to reality, he noticed that he was lying comfortably on top of something soft. It was warm and his chest had a welcoming heat from an unknown source.

"GET OFF HIM, KUWABARA," growled what seems to be the unmistakable sound of Kurama in pissed off mode. Kuwabara hastily looked down to see Hiei beneath him, hands on his chest, in a position where it looked like he was actually taking advantage of the guy. The torn shirt and drool in his mouth didn't make things looked well either.

"Ahaha! Kurama, it's not like what it looked like. The shrimp just started to get crazy you know? And I…," Kuwabara muttered, trying his best to stay alive. For a minute, Kurama's killing intent died down a bit, but when Hiei opened his mouth to speak, Kuwabara knew he was going to hell.

"Kurama…help me," Hiei-chan said in a timid, scared voice. A lone tear strayed from his left eye.

Kuwabara hoped that god had not gone on vacation and abandoned him.

Kurama pulled Hiei away from the rotting body of Kuwabara, taking off his shirt and slipping it onto Hiei. The rest of the gang decided to show up now.

"What the hell? Why is the baka dead? Kurama? Why is Hiei half naked?" Yuusuke yelled in curiosity.

"He was trying to take advantage of Hiei, and I merely dispose of him,"

"What!!! That's bull…"

"He said…," Hiei nervously muttered. "My eyes were the same colour of Yukina's. And the next thing I know is that he was tearing…," Hiei stopped saying, quivering his voice for extra effect. And it seemed to work as seeing everyone believing him and beginning to kick the unconscious Kuwabara.

"Pervert!"

"Molester!"

" Damn pedophile brother!"

"Dumb-ass! How dare you treat our Hiei-chan like that?!!" Yuusuke's statement made Kurama's head snap to attention and he mentally made a note to watch out for Yuusuke next. He led Hiei to his house and entered his room, giving time to the youkai to settle down. Hiei was still shivering and he bolden himself to hug Hiei, in attempt to calm him down (but also to cop a feel). Hiei smirked mentally, and reveled in the feel of Kurama around him.

"Does the idiot really hate me that much?"

"Huh?"

"He surely hates me. To be doing such despicable things…"

"Hiei! It's not your fault he's a perverted idiot! I'm sorry for not being able to protect you! It's like all of a sudden, people want to touch you," Kurama hastily replied. He held Hiei closer to his chest. He vowed that the next person who tried to touch and ogle his Hiei will pay dearly (himself not included).

Meanwhile, Hiei was already in scheming mode. He wondered who next to frame and get revenge on. There was that damn detective, Koenma, Botan (for being a pest), plus a bunch of other innocent people he hated. But who did he hate the most?

"I hope you don't mind Hiei, but I've got to finish the cake my classmate baked for me," Kurama smiled warmly and left Hiei alone. Classmate? Hn. Everyone knows it's an obsessed freak girl.

Hiei glared at said cake, trying to burn holes through it. How he hated those fans of Kurama's. Doesn't Kurama know that those girl were evil beings bent on ripping him off his innocence? He'd seen the looks they gave Kurama, it was way beyond friendly. But Kurama's trusting nature always shrugged them off as if it was nothing. Hiei however, felt that the fangirls were of no threat, and they couldn't take his place in Kurama's heart.

"Mmm, these are delicious. Want some, Hiei?"

Okay. They are going DOWN! Tomorrow, operation kill fangirls commences.

* * *

The update is here! Sorry for not being able to update quicker, I had no internet for almost a month! anyways, please r n r! Thanks! 


End file.
